Talk:Whitewing/Archive 1
Style Concerns *Needs The Last Hope Section *Sunset, Starlight, Dark River, and Sign of the Moon all need to be expanded. *Needs a few quotes. * History needs further detail. *Description needs to be referenced *Have more information about Whitewing in Fading Echoes *Needs a main quote. She mated with her cousin? Think about this. Frostfur and Brindleface are sisters. Brindleface is Birchfall's grandmother on his mother's side. Frostfur is Whitewing's grandmother on her mother's side. This makes them cousins. Gross. She married her cousin. Doesn't that mean that her kits will have some genetic defect? Jaypaw189 16:55, 30 July 2009 (UTC) aka Jayie :Their very distant relatives. Their not close enough that the kits would have a defect.--Warrior♥Warrior's Den 17:07, 30 July 2009 (UTC) What do you know, your right! That is kind of creepy, but honestly, I don't think the Erins even noticed this. The family trees are so confusing now that it was easy to overlook, especially since I'm pretty sure Birch and White were already mates before Bluestar's Prophecy was being written. I'm positive that they never noticed this and that Dovekit and Ivykit won't have any defects. - Skyfeather '95 17:08, 30 July 2009 (UTC) You know, in the real life, cats can have kits even if they are littermates... So I don't think that Dove and Ivy will have any problems.AppleTree 16:10, 13 August 2009 (UTC) I was so frustrated when I figured that out. I was thinking about family trees, and then it hit me! They're cousins! --Nightfall101 21:57, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Ha ha, I think all the cats are related somehow. (Even ones from different Clans)XxdovesongXX 05:05, June 30, 2010 (UTC) They're only second cousins. That's legal for humans. --Gοlδεnpαω Tensou! 05:24, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Yes, she did. But this is a article talk page, not for discussing how gross it is to marry your second cousin. [[User:Icestorm123|'♥Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'storm★']] 14:42, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Agreed, Icestorm. Also, considering that the Warriors series is a fantasy series, not all of real life will apply to the cats. If you are going to talk about the matter, take it to the forums, please. 21:41, December 1, 2010 (UTC) I don'y think it would be an issue because they are very distant, relation-wise. It's worse when you mate with your SIBLING, like WillowPelt and PatchPelt. Now THAT is gross.Cardinalfire1234 23:41, January 2, 2011 (UTC)CardinalFire1234 Take it to the forums please :) But no, Willowpelt and Patchpelt aren't siblings. Patchpelt's only sister is Leopardfoot. Echoblaze Umm yes they are, Go to the page, they are brother and sister, but from a differ litter....Honeyfeather 22:40, July 10, 2011 (UTC) They are cousins?! I never realized... Well you can't blame Erin Hunter. The family tree is really complicated. Did you know Erin is actually 5 people? They just made up that name. Moonpool cat Honestly, who cares? Dustpelt is Ferncloud and Sandstorm's uncle. (through Brindleface) And DustxFern had Spiderleg, Shrewpaw, Birchfall, Foxleap, Larchkit, Hollykit, and Icecloud dispite being unclexniece. ~Hollycloud No, she actually mated with AShfur. THats why her kits have grey pelts... Starlingeyes (talk) 10:53, January 9, 2016 (UTC)Starlingeyes no, she didnt. don't spread false rumours. 11:42, January 9, 2016 (UTC) Whitewing's Age? One thing confuses me about Whitewing. She was supposedly born in the middle of Firestar's Quest, before Leafpool and Squirrelflight, but in the main series, she is a supposedly younger apprentice, and is made a warrior long after Squirrelflight. Is it just a consistency error, or what?--TomBill 20:37, 10 June 2008 (UTC) : Yup, yet another mistake by the authors. [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 20:46, 10 June 2008 (UTC) It said she stayed an apprentice so Birchpaw wouldn't be so lonely. Because if she would have became a warreior, Birchpaw would've been the only apprentice. It says it in one of the POF or NP books. Not sure though. User:Robinfrost 12:08, 10 June 2009 She stayed so Birchpaw wouldn't be lonely. also the Erins were foccusing on making Squirrelpaw a warrior because she is a main charecter.--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 20:43, February 24, 2010 (UTC) The authors wrote Firestar's Quest ''after The New Prophecy arc so they probably just forgot to transfer the information over. Whitestorm17 12:24, July 25, 2010 (UTC) It said so in PoF Outcast. I forgot which chapter, but it's before Talon and Night show up. 21:47, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Whitewing was born ''before Leafpool or Squirrelflight how made a warrior long after Squirrelflight and Leafpool.Ashfang May StarClan light your path 23:42, February 24, 2012 (UTC) She paused her training to look for her parents, and she chose to be an apprentice longer so Birchpaw wouldn't be lonely. VioletwingFly away with me! 01:09, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Brightheart and Cloudtail? Why is she the only kit of Cloudtail and Brightheart?~User:Shaymin568 :I don't know.She just is. --JayfeatherTalk 19:09, 5 July 2008 (UTC) ::Likely because life in the clans is hard, and in accordance a Queen who's been a hardworking and active warrior is less likely to have a large litter. Even lazy queens who do nothing but eat up resources of the clan while laying in the nursery (they really should be chased out of these on Hunting Patrols at least, between litters. Why such non-productive clan members are tolerated I will never understand. Pregnancy last 9 weeks, and the kits are weaned by 8. There are no excuses for a full 8 Moons of Lazyness. 4 tops is appropriate). Perhaps Brightheart doesn't want another kit, and has been eating Tansy anytime she gets knocked up. [[User:Kitsufox| Kitsufox ]][[User talk:Kitsufox| Fox's Den]] 14:16, 6 July 2008 (UTC) Remember, Nightcloud only had Breezepelt! This happens a lot. User:MosspathOfSkyClan--When life gives you open moors, run through them 00:13, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Another example, Snowfur only had Whitestorm. Whitestorm17 12:25, July 25, 2010 (UTC) I'd like to point out that, I think, Crowfeather was the only kit in Ashfoot's litter in the Ravenpaw Manga series. And Ferncloud and Daisy take care of kits because they simply don't like to fight. Review the Original Series when Ferncloud is an apprentice, and you will see she does not like fighting unless there's danger in the Clan. Not to mention, some she-cats just don't get pregnant at times. Brightheart and Cloudtail are extremely close, though they've only had Whitewing as of yet, and Squirrelflight cannot give birth to kits, as confirmed by the Erins. And it's PARSLEY, Kitsufox, not tansy. Tansy is used for coughs. 21:54, December 1, 2010 (UTC) I'd like to mention that Brightheart and Cloudtail had three more kits, Amberkit, Dewkit and Snowkit. Squirrelflight can give birth to kits, as revealed in the manga in the back of Bramblestar's Storm. Also, I don't think it's a problem that Whitewing is an only kit, as litters vary in size. It's perfectly fine if a cat has only one kit, though it isn't too common. Poor Ashfur 334 (talk) 23:24, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Ashfur or Birchfall? Some people say that Whitewing is going to be mates with Ashfur and some say she's going to be mates with Birchfall. I mean I think that she'll be with Birchfall because Ashfur is way older then her, but I'm not too sure. --Spottedwing 18:49, 7 November 2008 (UTC)Spottedwing Yeah, I see that a lot. IT MAKES ME SO ANGRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Just because Whitewing and Ashfur(the evil piece of fox dung, as I call him) were sharing tounge and joking with each other and she was kinda sad when he died does not mean that they were in love!--Dragonfrost 15:00, November 5, 2009 (UTC) I agree with Spottedwing. How can Whitewing fall in love with Ashfur? There is a HUGE age difference! i think Birchfall is perfect for her. --Leopardstar's Ultimate fan 20:44, 7 November 2008 (UTC) This belongs in the Chatterbox forum. This page is mainly for improvements, not chatter. GB 00:16, 8 November 2008 (UTC) If you want to continue this discussion, I moved it into a forum. GB 03:01, 8 November 2008 (UTC) hey ashfur is died now so maybe if she mate with him he is a star clan cat now proud sol *snarls at Ashfur, smacks him, Ashfur runs off, I see StarClan* Oh no...Forgive me StarClan... I hate Ashfur!!!!!! That mouse-brained, fox dung, mouse dung, oh, crowfood!!!!!!!! Hey don't talk about Ashfur like that!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I happen to like AshfurxWhitewing.Ashfang May StarClan light your path 23:45, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Power of three Okay im confused... It says in Sunrise after Whitewing has her kits that one of them is the third cat since Hollyleaf died... but that doesnt make sense because then the prophecy would say "there will be three kin of your kin's kin" hence leaving Lionblaze and Jayfeather out.. so wouldn't Whitewing be the third? Since Cloudtail is Firestar's kin and Whitewing is Cloudtails kin? And Jayfeather and Lionblaze are Leafpool's kin and Leafpool is Firestar kin? Can anybody explain that one to me??? Werewolvez r kewl 13 20:06, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Skywatcher gave the prophecy to Firestar!! Not Cloudtail!!! Princess is Firestar's Sister and Dovewing's great grandmother. Of course it could be Dovewing. And also Firestar is Dovewing's great great uncle!! No, because it just means anyone related to Cloudtail. And the prophecy is "There will be three, kin of your kin." Does that help? 17:11, April 17, 2010 (UTC) DOVEPAW Well it says there will be three, kin of Firestar's kin which would meen since Cloudtail is Firestar's kin sov that means it could be anyone related to Cloudtail Yes, Birchfall is Whitewing's mate they have two kits Dovekit and Ivykit peple dovekit is the thrid The word "kin" has nothing to do with generations. They just said "kin of your kin" because that sounds better than "There will be three, your kin". Quoth the Raven, Nevermore 21:31, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Yes, that was revealed in an Erin Hunter Chat. ♦Echostar♦Thank StarClan for greenleaf' ' 12:15, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Kin means your relative, not just your direct famliy. So, really the prophcy could have just said 3 of your kin, but kin of your kin sounds better, don't you think? 18:07, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Please take it to the fourms. 17:03, May 5, 2013 (UTC) spelling mistake on whitewing's profile, "kits" is spelled incorrectly. it should be called "kits" instead of "kit". --Phoenixpelt October 17, 2009 3:08 PM EST Ok. About the "there will be 3, kin of your kin" thing, it means the kins AFTER Firestar's own kin. Like Firestar & Sandstorm had Squirrelflight & Leafpool. Then, Leafpool had Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf. So, it makes sense that Cloudtail and Brightheart's kit, Whitewing, would have Dovepaw and Ivypaw. Making Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Dovepaw the Power of 3. Although, I don't know why they left out Hollyleaf and Ivypaw. ~Lexifllight {Firestar's lost 3rd daughter} Ashfur and Whitewing Ashfur could love whitewing, because he loved squirrelflight and their age difference was even bigger This is random but I looked it up and apparently Brindleface is Sandstorm's mother, and brindleface was also Ashfur's and Ferncloud's mother, meaning that Ashfur is Sandstorm's half brother. Ashfur, for a long time is in love with squirrelflight, but this revelation makes Ashfur Squirrelflight's uncle! Ew! Not all the couples the Erins make up are believable; I don't believe half of them. I suppose Ashfur could have loved Whitewing if he had wanted too, but there was really no chemistry between them; and he loved Squirrelflight so much that she literally drove him insane xD This type of discussion really is meant for the forums though, so you may continue it there. [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 22:39, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Ashfur never loved Whitewing, and Whitewing never loved Ashfur. That was a dumb rumour/fan hype on YouTube. Some idiot made it up, and everyone liked the idea of them being together, so they made videos of that crack couple. Everyone loved it to the point of where they all thought it was canon, even though it was never even hinted at. (If you don't believe me, go to YouTube, search 'Whitewing and Ashfur', see what happens) Matter-of-factly, they even believe that Dovepaw and/or Ivypaw are Ashfur's kits. Morons. I'm Dragonfrost, and I approve this message. --Dragonfrost 23:20, May 14, 2010 (UTC) As Night stated above, take this to the forums. Mousetalon!!Here comes SUMMER! 20:18, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Charart This may be in the wrong place, but her queen image has a white background when it should have a transparent one. Ravenflight 22:50, May 13, 2010 (UTC) References Does anybody have the reference for her pelt color and eye color? Mousetalon!!Here comes SUMMER! 20:18, June 11, 2010 (UTC Battles of the clans, "Whitewing speaks- My first battle." for pelt. I'm too lazy to know what page. :) I assume her pelt color would be in the allegiances of Midnight or any of The New Prophecy. Whitestorm17 12:27, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I just checked 'midnight' and it says Whitepaw-''' white she-cat with green eyes. --Wolfwhisker GO FALLOWFERN! 04:37, October 10, 2010 (UTC) yes and in The Fourth Apprentice the Allegiances it says she is a white she cat with green eyes as stated above Grizzlyclaw00 03:47, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Grizzlyclaw00 Duh. Are you gonna name a brown tabby Whitekit? JK, :) Blueblaze 20:15, July 23, 2011 (UTC)Blueblaze Trivia Hey in her trivia shouldn't it say she has 1/4 of kittypet blood in her sense her father(Cloudtail) is half kittypet because his mother is Princess?-- 20:45, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Er...no. Cloudtail was born a kittypet, yes, but the only time he really was a kittypet was when he was kidnapped. And thats really a waste of trivia space, isn't it? - 21:22, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Actually, Whitewing is ½ kittypet. Cloudtail has full kittypet blood, and Brightheart is a full-blooded warrior. This would actually be a good thing to add in the trivia. ~Spottedpool~ (talk) 18:39, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Whitewing's Quotes Whitewing has lots of quotes that would work. If you know what book she was born in, you could look at it on www.amazon.com on Look Inside and you could find her quotes from there. I did that when I wanted to add what Graypaw told Rusty in Into the Wild to my page as one of my favorite quotes. 15:22, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Firestar's Quest, Eye Color.. In her part of Friestar's Quest, on her page, it says Blue Eyes, but shouldn't that be Green Eyes? If so, should I change it? Mistcloud22 21:19, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Night Whispers It says coming soon but that book has been out for a while 22:57, April 8, 2011 (UTC) willowsprint Never mentioned. The reason Whitewings page needs quotes is because whitewing is NEVER around anymore. Blueblaze 19:26, May 1, 2011 (UTC)Blueblaze19:26, May 1, 2011 (UTC)Blublaze**** Trivia Where it has part of Twilight at, shouldn't it say that she mistaken Sootfur for Rainwhisker? And I thought of adding it, but I didn't know if I needed where it was said she used Rainwhisker and not Sootfur, so should I just add it? Mialeaf 21:26, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Niece and Nephew? How are Rosepetal and Toadstep her niece and nephew? She has no littermates!?Mossnose33 00:34, June 15, 2011 (UTC)Mossnose33 Okay, I know this might be late, but I'm just taking a shot at this. Since she is Birchfall's mate, Birchfall is the brother to Spiderleg, Spiderleg is the father of Rosepetal and Toadstep, thus making Birchfall the uncle to Rosepetal and Toadstep. So, if I'm right about that, then she would be...aunt-in-law(Might not be real, but...maybe). Or someone just edited it to make it say Niece is Rosepetal and Nephew is Toadstep. I think I read in the Members where they are cousins...Maybe. But, I'm not that sure. BreezeSky 06:34, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Pelt Length? I might be wrong, but shouldn't it say she has short fur? In the picture of her standing against the brambles on page 126 in Battle of The Clans she is clearly shown with short fur. It couldn't really be any other cat, because the only other white cat in the clan at the time was Cloudtail, and we know he's long haired. I could be wrong, though, I just wanted to point that out. 05:04, March 1, 2012 (UTC) '''There will be kin of your kin who holds the power of the stars in there paws So if Firestar got this dream where it said ' kin of your kin who hold the power of the stars in there paws . doesnt that make it Whitewing instead of dovewing? Not necessarily. It could've worked, but Dovewing is kin of Firestar's kin too. And also, it was confirmed that Dovewing is indeed the third. Description mistake In Whitewing's description, it says "soft fur." ''Shouldn't that be removed, since you can't see it on a cat? You can only ''feel soft fur. 17:08, May 5, 2013 (UTC)' No, it would stay, because in the books she was said to have soft fur. 17:11, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Well, actually, I'll take Runningwind as an example. Runningwind's definition said ''swift and they removed it. 22:28, May 5, 2013 (UTC) You can't feel swift, it's more of a sight thing. But when Dovewing stated it, Whitewing's fur was pressed against her's so she felt it. It's physical, so it stays. Canadia~ Sirius is hiding... 23:31, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Who draws the cats 4 the infoboxes? There awesome!!!!!!!!!!!!! Starlingeyes (talk) 10:49, January 9, 2016 (UTC)Starlingeyes Starlingeyes (talk) 10:49, January 9, 2016 (UTC)REDBLAH